


Practically Family

by SwtBluEyedGrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive!Top!Draco, Pure Smut, Spanking, Submissive!Bottom!Harry, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwtBluEyedGrl/pseuds/SwtBluEyedGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is flirting with Harry. Draco doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Family

I giggle as he nuzzles my neck, chewing on the sensitive skin there, obviously attempting to leave his mark on my neck. "Draco," I whimper, helplessly. I arch into his hand as it cups my cock. "Please." He bites my neck and I can't help but laugh this time. "Dragon, you know my neck is ticklish!" I exclaims, writhing against him. My hands stroke up and down his back, nails raking across the skin there. "If I knew getting you jealous would amount to this, I would've done it sooner."

"Don't you dare say that, Raven," Draco growls ominously. "You do that any time soon and I will have to do more than punch the guy."

"Oh?" I say laughingly. "And what else would you do? Why don't you tell me?"

"You want me to tell you what I'd do to the next guy who dares to touch what is mine, Harry? Fine, I'll tell you. First I would punch the guy in the face, and next, I would break every finger that touched you, very slowly. And then I would break the hand. And the wrist…and you're getting hard off this, aren't you? Is that why you always like when we used to fight?" He moved from my neck down my chest to where my boxers sat precariously on my hips.

"Oh God, yes. When you're angry, you're eyes flash a bright silver, hinting at the dangerous turmoil that lies beneath. You look so alive," I whimper as he tugs my boxers just past my erection to sit beneath my cock.

"I think someone needs to be punished for what they did tonight," Draco murmurs, bringing himself back up my body until we're face to face. "Will you get off on that? When I'm angry with you, turning your ass red?"

"Merlin! Fuck, yes!" I cry out as a rough hand strokes me.

"Well then, Harry, I think I need to make sure that you don't cum too early, wouldn't you say?" He gingerly slides off the side of the bed, giving me a chance to admire his tall, lean body, all toned muscle with a nice, large erection sprouting from blonde curls. The hard, ten inch length bobs in the candlelight, teasing me, telling me that I could have it but then again, no, I couldn't, because Draco was keeping it just out of my reach…metaphorically anyways. I squirm, thinking of that inside me, aching for it again. It'd been far too long since this morning.

Draco turns around and observes the picture I make, small, pale, lithe body, supporting a contrast against the black silk sheets. "God, you're such a slut," he tells me as I squirm and moan for him to come back. "Such a beautiful, wanton, slut, yearning for me to fuck you hard, aren't you?" Draco teases with a gruff voice, yanking open our closet and picking a few certain things from a box on the top shelf. My eyes widen; the top shelf was never good, it generally meant a long, pleasurably torturous night for me.

He turns around, giving me a chance to see what he's holding. I groan. "Dragon," I whine.

"You told me you got off on me being angry and forceful."

"I never said forceful!"

"It was implied," he tells me with an air casualty that belies what I could tell he was planning. He holds up a light blue cock ring and I remember the first time I'd showed it to him and he'd been so confused. "Remind me again, why we use muggle sex toys instead of magic ones?" Draco had asked. Instead of telling him that using them the muggle way, applying by hand everything, I showed him the sensuality of it. Draco had never complained again. He tosses the cock ring on the bed before lifting up silver handcuffs that glinted in the light. I grinned. I always ended up with rings around my wrists from tugging so hard on the handcuffs but they were so fun to have because Draco had cast a spell on them that stopped any wandless magic. Then he holds up two things that I was unfamiliar with.

"This one," Draco tells me, placing the shiny green and silver – of course – dildo that I was as of yet unacquainted with, but had seen before; in Fred and George's second shop – their magic sex shop. My eyes widened, I hadn't looked at the specifics of it, but with Fred and George having designed it, I knew it would be nothing good. "Well now, this one, is activated and listens only to my voice and follows my commands." Next, he holds up a wooden paddle, also green and silver, with a large 'D' cut out from the center of the wood. The handle was leather bound and looked very soft and forgiving whereas the wooden part of it looked exactly the opposite, harsh and taxing . "And this one is brand new, Fred and George made it especially for us, notice the big 'D' is made to leave an imprint on your ass. It will hit in the same place every time so when you sit down tomorrow at work, you will be reminded who owns you. Who owns this ass," he whispers, dropping the paddle next to me and stroking the exposed skin of the back of my thigh to my ass.

He grabs my wrists, hooking one of them around my wrists, leaving a little bit of moving room, but not enough for me to slip my hand out. He loops the chain around a metal pole of the headboard. He grabs the cock ring from where he threw it on the bed next to me and leans down to kiss me as he clips it around my erection. I whimper into Draco's mouth at the intense pressure that is suddenly there and he swallows the whimper.

He smirks at me, pulling back. "You look so delicious, all trussed up like this for me, completely at my mercy." He caresses the length of my leg to my knee before quickly picking me up and flipping me over and placing me in the middle of his lap, ass perched in the air, open and pert for the paddling I knew was to come. "Now," he comments, voice changing cruelly. "Want to tell me exactly why you were flirting with that guy tonight?"

"I wasn't flirting with him!" I protest.

SMACKKK! My eyes widen, well that was unexpected. The wood of the paddle hit harshly against the soft skin of my ass; I could already feel it turning red.

"Wrong answer, Raven," he whispers in my ear. "Now, tell my why you were flirting with him."

"Because I wanted to make you mad," I whisper.

SMACK. The second hit of the paddle was in exactly the same place as before and I could now specifically feel where the paddle was hitting around the 'D' on my ass.

"That was your first mistake, Harry. Now, why did you want to see me mad?"

"Because you're gorgeous when you're mad."

SMACK!

"And that is why you're facing the bed, why you aren't allowed to see me as I punish you, because it IS punishment," he growls.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.

I feel the burning of my ass and I get impossibly harder, moaning as my erection rubs against Draco's thigh, shifting with each hit.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you, you little slut?" He whispers harshly.

"Yes!" I cry out.

SMACK.

"Yes what?" Draco asks.

"Yes, Master! Oh Master, yes!"

"Very good, Pet. Now who do you belong to?"

"You, Master!"

SMACKKK.

"Yes, Pet. You." SMACK. "Are." SMACK. "MINE!" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

"Yes, Master, yours, all yours!"

"Good." I feel him shift and can tell he is putting down the paddle and I breathe a sigh, not sure if it was one of pleasure or disappointment.

I tense, knowing that he picked up the dildo.

"Now," Draco murmurs, flipping me back over and staring into my eyes. He thrusts three fingers in front of my face. "Suck," he demands. I wriggle my tongue all over and around the digits, slathering them in saliva. Satisfied that they were coated, I suck, hollowing out my cheeks, and running my tongue suggestively around his fingertips. He sucks in a harsh breath and yanks his fingers out of my mouth and I give him a very Malfoy-like smirk. In retaliation his roughly shoves one finger right in my ass, not going slowly at all. I gasp and whimper, thrusting down on his finger.

"Oh, fuck, Draco! MORE!"

"It's coming, my Raven, it's coming." He wiggles his finger around a little before gently pushing a second lubed finger in and scissoring them, stretching my hole. A third finger eventually joins the other two, stretching my hole even more. I whimper, first in pain then, as he finds the spot that makes me see stars, with pleasure.

"SHIT!" I yell, arching up as the fingers gently stroke my prostate. "DRACO!"

He smirks back laughingly as he withdraws his fingers. "Yes, Harry?"

"Fuck, Draco! That's not even funny!"

"I thought it was quite amusing, actually."

I send him my best glare. "Draco."

He smiles at me innocently, holding the dildo up in front of my face. "Suck," he commands again. My breathing is labored at the prospect of sucking this very Slytherin colored dildo. I open my mouth and Draco pushes the dildo into my mouth until it is sufficiently lubed. At which point he pulls it out and runs the tip around my perineum. I arch into it, thrusting down against it. "Push in, slowly. Then slowly pull out. Stay at that pace." Once he made sure the dildo was in, Draco pushes himself slowly towards me, a predatory smirk plastered on his face. He captures my mouth in an open mouthed kiss, tongues battling for dominance before I willingly give it up.

He pushes himself past my face until his dick is in my face. I eagerly nuzzle the erection slipping my tongue out to lap at the tip. "Please, Draco, can I have it?"

"If you can talk that easily with something inside, it's not doing its job properly," he whispers in my ear. "Faster," he calls out clearly to the phallus thrusting away inside of me and it picks up its pace. I mutter an expletive, the pleasure pushing me closer but the cock ring still keeping me from cumming too soon. While he is distracted staring at the dildo thrusting in and out of me, I push my head forward , taking the head of his leaking cock into my mouth and sucking fiercely.

"Oh fuck!" Draco exclaims, thrusting his hips forward, pushing more of his cock into my mouth. I eagerly suck on the new addition, swirling my tongue up and down his cock expertly. "Harder!" He exclaims and I gasp around his cock as the dildo starts slamming into me harder. Draco takes no notice of this, threading his hands through my hair, effectively fucking my face.

"Oh fuck, faster, faster, faster," he chants, slamming his hips forward. I increase the suction while loosening my throat muscles, letting his cock get as far down my throat as possible. The dildo goes faster and faster as Draco chants, making me inadvertently fuck my hips upwards, as if looking for something to fuck as well. I whine and swallow around Draco's cock making him yell out a curse that would've had his mother soaping his mouth out more than once. He pulls out of my mouth yelling out a stop; to whom he was talking about, me or the dildo, I don't know, but we both do.

He yanks the dildo out of my ass quickly taking its place, filling every crevice of my ass. It was as if his cock were made to fuck my ass. He made me feel so full as he started fucking mercilessly, driving his hips backwards and forwards at a pace that would've made a dog cross-eyed.

He kisses my neck nuzzling me gently, completely contrasting to the rough, brutal pace that his cock had set. His breath quickly becomes labored, him panting into my neck. I work my anal muscles around his cock, squeezing and massaging until I know he can't take it anymore. He reaches one hand down and rips off my cock ring. "Cum for my, my Raven!" He yells, both of us arching backwards. He lets out ferocious yell, and I whimper as we both cum, harder than we ever had before. Reaching up, he unclips the handcuffs, pulling out of me and rolling over, pulling me with him until my back was cuddled up against his chest.

"Dragon, if I don't go clean it now, I'll be all sticky in the morning."

"Mmmm, be sticky. I'll clean you then, baby," he tells me, gently nipping my ear, making me moan again.

"You do realize that it was only Sirius, right Draco?"

"Godfather or not, he's not allowed to touch what's mine. It may be because I was an only child, but I am very possessive, and I throw tantrums when someone else practically even looks at what is mine."

"But he's practically family!"

"…So?"


End file.
